In the prior art, a typical substrate structure with an insulating buried layer includes three layers, which are sequentially a supporting layer, an insulating layer on the surface of the supporting layer, and a device layer on the surface of the insulating layer. In some application scenarios, to prevent carriers from being excited by high-energy rays and thus migrating from the exterior of the substrate, a layer of carrier trapping center needs to be introduced to the substrate to trap these carriers, so as to improve the electrical properties of the electronic devices in the device layer. However, in practice, to introduce the carrier trapping center, extra modified ions need to be introduced by means of implantion and the like, and thus the process is very complicated. The complicated preparation process causes damages to the lattice of the device layer, and thus lowers the electrical properties of the electronic devices in the device layer. Therefore, how to optimize the preparation process to reduce the damages caused to the lattice of the device layer is a problem to be urgently addressed in the prior art.